Sir Yuki's Story
by dhisbapnai
Summary: A lone knight, one of the best... yet he doesn't seem to fit in... well, the way this story is made up, no wonder... hehe(my friend's story... i'm just posting it... hehe so r+r)
1. all about that knight

Sir Yuki's Tale  
  
Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a kingdom where all people lived in harmony. At the kingdom a beautiful palace was standing with gardens filled with blossomed flowers and fountains that sprinkled water so clean, you imagine the people took the water from the mountain spring. Not only the outside, but also the inside of the castle filled with many treasures and comfort. Beautiful ladies cleaned the palace and courageous knights guarded the halls and doors. Maidens and servants filled the halls and rooms with freshly decorated flowers with a sweet aroma. On the walls, there were many paintings by magnificent artists that caught the eyes of many.  
At the kingdom, there mere many celebrations and festivals through out the year. Many of the other kingdoms gave this kingdom a name, "Frumelot," which meant "Joyful Kingdom." At the celebration and festival, the tables were filled with great amount of food and drinks, and the aroma of all of it would fill the air and spread throughout the kingdom. Queens, kings, priests, bankers, common people, and everyone else enjoyed the festivities except one knight.  
The knight's name was Yuki. He was respected, honored, and was well known by many people. Most of all, he was a good-looking gentleman. He was a knight that always thought of his kingdom and fought for honor, but he never enjoyed the festival. He has always been avoiding them by being excused and going to his room to read a novel or even paint. He was not only a great knight, but he had many talents. Some of his talents are writing literature, singing, playing instruments, and painting. He was smart and honored by all peoples in the kingdom. Everyone would only love to be with him at the festival, but he would never stay and always part to his room.  
One night when the kingdom was celebrating Sir Yuki's birthday as well as his courageous act on defeating the evil wicked tribe, Ryumatsu, right after the honor parchment, Sir Yuki went off to his room. Watching Sir Yuki be dismissed, King Shigure, who was the king in the palace, was worried that Sir Yuki might have not been pleased with the celebration. So, as King Shigure dismissed his guards, he went to have a chat with Sir Yuki. The halls King Shigure walked in was lightened by candles that sat on the holders, which were hung on the walls. The lightened glow of the candles made King Shigure's tense body relax. King Shigure was a man at the age of twenty-two. He had black hair and black eyes that would sometimes make people shiver. He walked slowly, enjoying the peace and art inside the palace. Then he had reached a door that felt familiar to him. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply and as soon as heard a reply, he slowly opened the door.  
Once King Shigure took a step into the room his eyes froze on Sir Yuki. Still sixteen, Sir Yuki had something, which made anyone feel mysterious. With his purple eyes it seem to be looking deep into something, and black hair like the dark sky made some feel different. Sir Yuki's room had candles that were lit and a huge window, which was open. From the window the lights from the celebration were seen, the music and laughter of the people celebrating were also heard. In the sky, a full moon was looking down at the kingdom. Sir Yuki was looking outside at the moon, which made him look more then just beautiful. The first to break the silence was the young knight.  
"How do you do your majesty?" Sir Yuki said as he kneeled down to his king.  
"No, no need to kneel or any informalities, just take a seat. I came here to have a talk with you," said King Shigure as he took a seat near the table.  
"……" Sir Yuki just looked at the king with a query look.  
"Don't worry, I'm not here to discuss any business or either am I here to discuss about work right now. Just make yourself comfortable." King Shigure smiled at the young knight.  
'This is my room isn't it?' thought Sir Yuki, but he only smiled in return.  
"well I came here to have a talk about something the people and myself had on our minds," said King Shigure, "Why does it seem you do not enjoy the celebration?"  
"(Silence), Oh Well your majesty, it doesn't feel right…" Yuki started.  
"Do not feel comfortable? What is the matter?" the king asked Sir Yuki with a worried expression.  
"I do not feel that I fit in the crowd," answered Sir Yuki.  
"Well…" Before the king could finish his sentence, someone had came into the room as fast as the speed of light. The person had silver hair and purple eyes and they dazzled wonderfully in the moonlight that hit him. The door slammed close. There was a silence, Sir Yuki looked at the person and gave a loud sigh.  
"Oh, here you are my little brother! Oh, I was worried for a while because I couldn't find you anywhere then a nice servant (age 66) told me you went to your room so I came to see you!!!" with a high personality, the person got closer to Sir Yuki.  
"Broth…" This person also cut off Sir Yuki's sentence.  
"Oh, no need to be shy now!!! We came out from the same place! Oh I know you're excited to hear about my stories, but you must be patient my little brother! There is still time to talk!!!"  
"Hold on!!!" Sir Yuki shouted.  
"(Silence), Oh your majesty! I, Sir Ayame, have safely returned safely. How happy I am to see you doing so well!!!" sure enough it was Ayame, Yuki's 6 years older brother that has been off on an adventure for 4 years.  
"Sir Ayame, I am also hapy to see you!" King Shigure held Sir Ayame's hand. Indeed the king and Sir Ayame were childhood friends. They have been on many adventures together and held the kingdom together. Even as they get older they are friends and trust each other.  
"Oh Yuki, my little brother, no need to worry! I will never forget about you! I know you're happy to see me!!!"  
"Brother, be quiet…" Sir Yuki said as he held himself from getting out of control.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sir Ayame just laughed out loud.  
'Oh god, please get this idiotic 'thing' away from me' Sir Yuki thought as he held himself from almost wanting to push his brother out the window.  
"So tell me about your adventures Sir Ayame," said King Shigure as he stood up.  
"Sure I'll tell you of my tale. Well it all started like this…" Sir Ayame started, and as they talked, Sir Ayame and King Shigure left the room forgetting about Sir Yuki.  
"Well I guess I'm suppose to be happy they left…" Sir Yuki said as he watched them shut the door. 


	2. all about the gang

The next day, while Sir Yuki was walking in the halls of the palace, he had run into someone. They both collapsed onto the floor.  
"Ouch… Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," said Sir Yuki and he stood up.  
"I'm sorry," the one said, but the voice was so soft, you could hardly hear it.  
"???" Sir Yuki looked down, and to his surprise he saw Princess Kisa, which was the princess of the kingdom. Princess Kisa was a pretty princess at the age of 10, which everyone knew. She had short brown hair like new soil, golden eyes like the sun, pink lips like the rose, and a soft, sweet voice that sounded like wind blowing softly on the trees. She wore a baby blue dress that was dragging down a little bit, and she had a sakura hair ornament that looked perfect on her. The young princess had never talked so much after her mother, Queen Machi, had died in an accident.  
"Are you okay my princess?" Sir Yuki helped the young princess up.  
"Thank you very much," said Princess Kisa as she blushed.  
"My pleasure. Where are you going today?"  
"I'm going to my father's place to hear a story about the dragons," she replied softly and patted her dress.  
"Well I hope you'll have fun. Good-bye," and Sir Yuki smiled and waved to the little princess as she, again, ran down the hallway.  
As Sir Yuki walked along the hallway his stomach gave a loud sound of hunger. "Well I guess I should eat something…" so Sir Yuki went off to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When her got to the cafeteria he saw many of the other guards eating in groups or with ladies. Sir Yuki got some berries to eat from the basket and sat down at a table. As he ate, Sir Kyo came. Sir Kyo was one of the top elites of fighting; of course Sir Yuki was stronger. Sir Kyo had orange hair just like an orange and deep, dark orange colored eyes. Also Sir Kyo was the same age as Sir Yuki's and they were also cousins.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sir Kyo said in a deep, mad voice.  
"Why, I feel sorry for your stupidity," said Sir Yuki as he turned back to his food.  
"~~~~" Anger rushed through Sir Kyo. Sir Kyo and Sir Yuki were never nice to each other, actually, Sir Yuki didn't care about Sir Kyo. It was always Sir Kyo that would start the fight or problem.  
"I have no idea why you're mad. It's the truth."  
"I'm going to kill you stupid rat!!!" Sir Kyo turned the table over and all the food fell to the floor.  
"I don't feel like fighting someone so weak and stupid" Sir Yuki stayed cool and didn't look disturbed.  
"You're the one who's stupid!" Sir Kyo shouted.  
"Look who's talking? You couldn't even beat me when I was half sleeping," Sir Yuki said as he laughed at Sir Kyo.  
"You cheated that time!!!"  
"Oh yea, who's the one who spread pepper throughout my room? You don't call that cheating?"  
"That was not…" before Sir Kyo could finish, a lady came to break the conversation.  
"Kyo, don't start now" It was Lady Kagura. Lady Kagura was a noble lady who loved Sir Kyo. She had dark brown hair with eyes to match. Everyone thought she was pretty only if she didn't do something that scared everyone.  
"This is a guy to guy fight!! Don't stick your head into it!!!" Sir Kyo shouted at Lady Kagura.  
"When did I say I would fight?" asked Sir Yuki.  
"I said it and that's final!" Sir Kyo answered.  
Well I would deal with her first if I were you." Sir Yuki pointed at Lady Kagura who was beaming out anger.  
"……" Sir Kyo got frightened.  
"What? Because I'm a lady, I can't worry about you?… Fufufu… well I really only care about you Sir Kyo. HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lady Kagura then lost her conscience and started to attack Sir Kyo. First it was the bear hug, then the iron-claw, baruzench backbreaker, and last, the camelu-crunch. As the people looked around the messy room, or should you say a dump room, and then looked at Sir Kyo.  
"Oh poor Sir Kyo!! Who has done such a thing to you!?" said Lady Kagura as she started to have tears in her eyes and hug Sir Kyo.  
(Silence) No one said anything but in their hearts, they were yelling, 'YOU'. The from the behind of the crowd a noble boy, about the age of 15, came to the front.  
"Aren't you all supposed to be working or something?" I was Hiro, a lord's son.  
"Hiro, what are you doing here?" Lady Kagura asked.  
"What? I can't come here because I'm a child? Do I need to be doing something important because I'm important?"  
"Just answer the question, she's asking you nicely," says one person from the crowd.  
"What? So if I'm asked nicely I need to answer any questions? If someone tells you to fall off a palace nicely, then do you fall?"  
Everyone got mad at this, but they couldn't do anything. After a few minutes, a lord came to pick up Hiro.  
"Bye" Hiro said, and smiled as if he were making fun of them all. He left the room with the lord.  
"That stupid brat! I'm going to kill him someday!" Sir Kyo shouted.  
"And you're getting upset at a brat, which makes you a brat," said Sir Yuki as he tried to leave the room.  
"I'm going to kill you today!!!" said Sir Kyo and attacked Sir Yuki with a sword. To Sir Kyo's surprise, Sir Yuki moved out of the way, grabbed his wrist and threw him on the floor.  
"Stupid." said Sir Yuki and left the room.  
"Come on Kyo, how many times do you need to try and attack Yuki? You know you can't beat him," said one of the knights as he helped Sir Kyo up.  
"I'm going to beat him one day!: Sir Kyo put his sword back.  
"And you're going to marry me someday as well Sir Kyo!" Lady Kagura hugged Sir Kyo.  
"Get your hands off me! I'm never going to marry you!" shouted Sir Kyo, which was a terrible mistake. Right after that, everyone in the room saw hell. 


	3. all about the new adventure and how thin...

Sir Yuki was relieved he was able to get out of the room in one piece. As he walked down the hall, he came to a door that led to the garden. He opened it to see a wondrous sight. He saw green trees that stood tall, and colorful flowers that filled the bushes. Sir Yuki walked on the path that makes a circle around the garden. Then from a nearby fountain, he heard singing. Yes, it was indeed Lady Tohru. Sir Yuki just stood there and listened to it for some time, but then all of a sudden, a terrible thing happened.  
"My stomach hurts. I think I need to go to the bathroom," Sir Yuki's stomach seemed as it didn't like the berries he ate awhile ago and so, Sir Yuki had diarrhea. But another horrible thing happened. While Sir Yuki was in the bathroom, a dragon has came and captured some ladies from the palace. When Sir Yuki got out of the bathroom, he saw a whole new place.  
The palace was burnt and broken in parts. Some of the paintings on the walls were torn and crashed. The vases were broken on the floor, the flowers scattered all over the place, and Sir Kyo was on the floor.  
"Oh my god," said Sir Yuki and he ran towards the king's room, stepping and not noticing Sir Kyo. Sir Yuki slammed the door open to the king's room, and gave a sigh of relief. The king and princess were safe, and sleeping. It seems that they have not noticed the racket outside. After he shut the door, Sir Yuki ran to the knights that were talking.  
"What happened?" Sir Yuki asked the knights.  
"What? You mean you don't know? Well just awhile ago, a dragon came and started attacking the palace," said one knight.  
"Did anyone get hurt?"  
"Well some of the ladies have been captured and Sir Kyo is missing."  
"The ladies? Who would of done such a thing," said Sir Yuki and thought for awhile.  
"I think the dragon came from Samalote," said a person.  
"!!!" Everyone was surprised.  
"How is everyone?" it was a knight from the Knights of the Round Table,.  
"  
Everything is okay Sir." Everyone kneeled in front of him.  
"Good, not I will give one of you an important task. We decided to defeat the evil wicked witch, Hanajima, and bring the ladies back to the palace, and bring peace to the kingdom. Well all thought Sir Yuki woulf be appropriate for this task. You will tae it, won't you Sit Yuki?"  
"Yes Sir," Sir Yuki replied. As soon as he was dismissed, he had packed his bags and got his horse ready so he could start the job.  
"Good luck to you" King Shigure, who was now awake, said and everyone at the castle waved at him.  
"Hey what ever happened to Sir Kyo?" asked a knight, but it seemed as if that question was not important. No one answered it.  
It took only an hour or so to get to the withch's castle. The witch's castle had dead leaves and vines all over the place and the flowers were dried up as if they were never watered for years. Sir Yuki galloped into the castle's entrance as quietly as he could. There inside he saw something that appears to be scratch marks made by a huge creature. Sir Yuki thought that this might be the dragon's scratch marks of when he landed. Sir Yuki got off his horse and went into the castle by a door that had a sign saying, 'Welcome' on it. He went up stoned stairs until he reached an enormous door. He pushed the door open and inside the room, the witch was sitting on a chair looking out the window. All of a sudden she started to speak.  
"Oh my, haven't a gentleman like you ever heard of knocking the door before you come in?" the witch said as she drank some tea from a little cup.  
"Where did you take the ladies?" said Sir Yuki, as he got closer to the witch.  
"Oh don't worry, they're not dead, yet" and the witch laughed.  
"They will not die! I am here to save them!"  
"Well then, here's the key to the dungeon," said the witch as she threw him the key. Sir Yuki went to the dungeon, which was quite easy to find since the ladies were screaming for help, and he opened the dungeon doors. He let the ladies out one by one. In the group of ladies, he saw Lady Tohru. Sir Yuki was going to say something, but he noticed it wasn't the time. He led the group to the outside of the castle.  
"Come on, this way," he said and led each one of them.  
Outside there was a wagon so Sir Yuki tied up the wagon on the horse and got all the ladies to sit in the wagon. Just when they were going to leave, Sir Yuki noticed the witch coming towards them. Sir Yuki got out his sword and threw it at the dragon. It seemed as a miracle, the sword stabbed right into the dragon's heart and made it fall straight down to the ground. Sir Yuki was about to kill the witch with his knife, but all of a sudden, Lady Tohru stood in front of the witch. Sir Yuki and the ladies were surprised.  
"No, please don't kill her," begged Lady Tohru.  
"What do you mean? She tried to kill you," replied Sir Yuki.  
"I know, but don't you think she had enough punishment. Losing a friend is a hard thing; also she was kind to us. She gave up some things to drink and to eat while we were in the dungeons. Please. Sir Yuki, don't kill her!" Lady Tohru got on her knees and begged Sir Yuki. Tears fell from her eyes.  
"…Lady Tohru, please look up. I promise I won't kill her if only you promise to stop crying." Sir Yuki wiped the tears off her face. No one in the background could stop these two.  
"Really?" Lady Tohru made sure with him.  
"Yes," he answered with a smile.  
"I'm happy! Aren't you?" Lady Tohru hugged the witch.  
"Why did you save me?" asked the witch.  
"Because I knew you weren't a bad person."  
"How do you know?"  
"I don't know, but my heart was telling me. Come on, let's go to the palace together!" Lady Tohru said to the witch. It was for a second that Sir Yuki saw a smile on the witch's face.  
All of them were able to return to the castle safely. The king allowed the witch to stay at the palace after she had told them about how she was lonely and wanting company. There was peace again to the kingdom, also a celebration was going on for Sir Yuki's success in bringing the ladies back, but this time, Sir Yuki joined the celebration with his new love, Lady Tohru.  
"I am so happy you're okay Lady Tohru."  
"And I'm happy you came to save me, Sir Yuki." They laughed, ate, drank, and danced.  
"Oh brother! What a courageous thing you did! Oh and it seems you got something! Oh a beautiful lady to be yours! Oh that reminds me, I must give you something for your birthday since I wasn't here! What do you want my brother?" Sir Ayame came to Sir Yuki's and Lady Tohru's place.  
"Let me kill you," said Sir Yuki as he chased his brother around the kingdom.  
"Oh if you wanted to play tag, you should have said so. Some and catch me!!!" Sir Ayame ran.  
"Come back here!" Sir Yuki shouted. All of the people laughed at the sight, except Sir Kyo.  
"Ouch! Could you take it easier?" Dr. Hatori was treating Sir Kyo's wounds.  
"Be quiet Kyo, If Momiji didn't find you, you would have been dead by now," said Hatori as he bandaged up Sir Kyo's wounds.  
"Yup! If I didn't you, you would have been rabbit's meal," Momiji, who is a jester, said while playing with cotton balls.  
"You mean rats" Dr. Hatori corrected.  
"Oh get out of this place!" Sir Kyo shouted but no one except Dr. Hatori and Momiji could hear this. Everyone else was have fun ouside at the ceremony.  
"Maybe I'll go too," said Momiji.  
"I'll go too," said Dr. Hatori.  
"Hey, what about me?" Sir Kyo was left behing. He watched the door close in front of him.  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
